Hello Again
by TheyCallMeLittleFoot
Summary: In which Elsa is dressed like a punk-rock librarian and Anna gets her involved in a bet with Kristoff. Warning: Elsanna. Cover Image by Yamino on deviantart.


Hello Again

**A/N: Hey, just a little note here. Anna and Elsa aren't sisters in this story, sorry. I had an idea for that, nut i thought this one came out better.**

It all happened at my favorite little pub in Arendelle, one which I frequented almost every day. That was the first day I saw _her_ in there though. I was completing a research paper due the next morning when drunken laughter filled my ears. Wincing, I took out my headphones to lessen the headache forming from a combination of noise, stress, and alcohol. One tinkling laugh caught my ears the second time though, almost entirely consumed by a raucous snort. I watched the group of two out of the corner of my eye, an unlikely pairing in the sense that he was loud, she quiet; him large, she slender; he drunk beyond any reasonable point, she possibly a bit tipsy. They seemed to mean no harm though, so my attention returned to my hypothesis on the weather patterns.

With my paper finished nary an hour later, I reclined at my table and took a deep breath. It was stunted though when I heard the large man from earlier make a wager with his companion.

"I bet I can drink my beer faster than you, Anna."

"Is that so, Kristoff? And you're so drunk already. . ." Anna jibed.

"Then you should have no qualms, should you? Unless you're afraid you'll lose."

"I am NOT! Let's go, right now!" Summoning the bartender, the two quickly started their race. Disinterested as I was with everything else, I watched on. It was obvious only moments in that the man (Kristoff?) would win, and he seemed to sense that. Laughing cruelly as he finished, Kristoff slammed his mug onto the counter. Anna sighed in defeat and took a moment to regain her breath before she asked him "What'd you win this time?"

"I got myself fifty bucks." (heheh get it? It's a reindeer joke)

"What! Kristoff you know I don't have fifty dollars!" Anna raged.

"Well, since I'm feeling generous I'll go double or nothing with you." I had to hold in a snort here; his generosity summed up to one word: drunk. "Do you remember our argument earlier?" This received a nod. "Well if you find one, and kiss one, then I owe you fifty bucks. Deal?"

"But Kristoff, I don't really think there are any gay people in here."

Well, that's too bad Anna. Better take a guess and hope for the best." Anna stretched as she rose, scanning the room as she did so. I, on the other hand, had been feeling fatigued and started to pack my things to return home. As my textbooks slid into my bag I felt a pair of eyes on me; upon looking up I realized that it was the girl, Anna. She had stunning blue eyes that teemed with recognition, though I was sure we had never yet met. Resuming my packing, slower this time, I watched her rush back to her friend and whisper in his ear. Feigning ignorance, I did not turn my head when I felt two pairs of eyes on me. All I could do was curse myself for wearing combat boots and plaid that night. Slipping the last of my calculators and compasses away and preparing to stand, I was joined by the cheery redhead herself.

"Hi."

"Hello."

". . ."

Uncomfortable in the silence I raised a question, "May I help you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! I umm I have to do this thing for a bet, and you looked nice, I mean not _looked_ nice, but seemed, umm not that you don't look nice I just – umm never mind. I'll just ask someone else."

"No, it's quite alright. What did you want to ask me?" I gave her a small smile.

"It's kind of personal, but don't freak out okay?" I nodded. "Are you gay?" At my pause she tensed. "I don't mean to stereotype or anything . . ." I tried to stop her to no avail as she kept rambling on.

When she paused for a breath I interjected a "No," quickly followed by, "but I do have good hearing." She picked up quickly on what I meant, a light glinting in her eyes. "So how would you like to proceed?"

"Well, if I lean in and you look surprised then he will think he's won, so at that point you would reciprocate." I was intrigued by the businesslike way she spoke of the matter, as if we were simply talking about the weather. Leaning over the table during my lapse in concentration she whispered in my ear one last question. "What is your name?"

_Elsa_ was pulled from my lips as she captured them gently with hers. My shock and delayed reaction were genuine; never in my twenty-one years had I kissed someone, let alone a girl. I suppose the idea of my reciprocation had left her mind, as she went to pull away. Chasing her lips with mine as her eyes opened and mine fluttered closed it was her turn to be surprised, and I can fully and completely say that I was not ashamed in the slightest. She was sweet, if not a little clumsy from her beverages, and when I realized that perhaps it had lasted too long for a 'fake' kiss I slowly pulled away. Unable to meet her eyes, but determined to keep up the ruse, I handed her a napkin with my number scribbled on it and turned to leave.

When I returned the next night my seat was taken by a gorgeous redhead and a slightly calmer blonde man.

"Hello again."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review! Love and warm hugs to you all.**


End file.
